A Voyage of Betrayal
by Mystic Shade
Summary: How was Captain Jack Sparrow betrayed by his crew? What happened to his one true friend?
1. Default Chapter

Authoress: I really love Pirates of the Caribbean, though Lord of the Rings is still my favorite, I really like Harry Potter too, and now come to think of it.Black Hawk Down.The Matrix and the Matrix Reloaded.*rambles on and on*  
  
Orlando Bloom, Viggo Mortensen, and Johnny Depp are really Hot! *drools over nice PotC/LotR comp background*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing *breaks down and cries feeling empty and unloved*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter one: Memories of the Past  
  
The dark sky was thundering ominously as the seas rumbled in discontent. Huge waves built and collapsed on themselves. Weather like this has caused plenty of shipwrecks, so many that if you look, you can see the remnants of doomed ships. A sole ship braved these waters. A ship with tattered black sails flapping in the wind.  
  
On top of the main mast, there was the insignia of Pirates. Sleek and swift, she was the single true pirate vessel left sailing the seven seas. Rows of cannons were built on her side; she could easily overcome any ship ill-fated enough to come across her. She attacked and left no apparent survivors.  
  
This was the legendary Black Pearl, the fiend of the seven seas.  
  
A single man walked upon the deck, unrestrained by a safety rope, his locks flapping in the wind. Upon his long dark hair, were strands of ornaments, his dark eyes shone at the challenge of the storm. He traveled to the main mast and looked out to the ocean. A massive wave broke, spilling water all over the ship, he did not greet it with submission, instead, he resumed on his walk. As he walked, he stopped frequently to admire his ship, for the Black Pearl meant more to him then a means of travel, she was the very symbol of freedom, the very essence of liberty.  
  
The sky grew even darker, rumbling. A blinding flash of light illuminated the surroundings; the flash of lightning landed only a few yards away from the ship  
  
"Captain," a voice called to the man, "Jack, it's too dangerous out here. either go back below deck, or at least tie a rope around yourself. We wouldn't want Captain Jack Sparrow drownded!"  
  
"No worry, Bootstrap Bill!" replied the captain, "I'm perfectly safe here by the Main Mast."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that-," here, the other broke off. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the colossal wave that was building. It must have been at least Twenty feet high! And the Black Pearl was heading straight for it."Jack!! Look down yonder!"  
  
Jack Sparrow did turn, and as his bad luck had it, it was that moment that the colossal wave broke.  
  
Water struck down at the ship like bolts of lightning. Seconds later, screams spilled out in the confusion. Captain Sparrow was knocked onto his back painfully, he got up and as he was shaking water off his face, he saw one of his sailors torn apart by the tremendous force of the water pulling at the safety rope. He immediately grabbed hold of the first thing possible, for in this weather, being thrown off the ship meant almost certain death by water. As Jack struggled to hold on, Bootlace Bill also joined him at the main mast. Even at this time, old Bill never stopped making reports of what was going on.  
  
"We've lost four good sailors so far," Bill informed, "They were all tied to the ship too. torn apart by this water. Below decks, it's total mayhem. We're fighting for our lives here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: oh no. what will happen to them?? Find out next chapter.and remember.REVIEW. No update till I got 5 reviews. 


	2. Chappy two

Chapter two: The Revolt of the Crew  
  
Listening to NOFX I feel like such an idiot, I typed in Bootlace Bill instead of Bootstrap Bill. my bro was asking me to tie his shoes so my mind wandered a bit.I am so messed up.o and btw, this happened before Pirates of the Caribbean: the curse of the Black Pearl, just a little before Jack was left on the island.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After the storm had broken, everyone still alive was surprised that the ship that they hung on to for dear life was still in one piece. "Now that's a good ship!" exclaimed Jack, for even he, as the ship's captain, was stunned that the Black Pearl could withstand that big of a wave.  
  
Meanwhile, the first mate and quartermaster of the ship, Barbossa had some dark thoughts in his mind. Why shouldn't he, be captain? All that Jack Sparrow brought was bad luck. Bad luck was dangerous for a captain, and his crew would get the consequences. Scorn for the captain went far on these open seas. Sparrow has promised his men gold beyond reckoning.well, they had been sailing for quite a few months now. Where was the reward?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Captain Jack Sparrow retreated back to his cabin, Barbossa gathered around the sailors. "We've been sailin' around all these months and what have we got to show?" Barbossa started ", Sparrow keeps that map all to himself in that cabin of his, and I propos that we get a new captain an get rid of old Jack!"  
  
"Now now Barbossa," cried William "Bootstrap" Bill, one of the few loyal to Jack, "That'll call for a mutiny!"  
  
"And that be what I proposed! What has Jack brought to us other than bad luck?"  
  
A cheer rang in the darkness, and the angry mob marched to the Captain's cabin and pounded on the door. Jack Sparrow opened it looking very disheveled. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"You'd no longer be captain of this ship Sparrow!" cried the angry mob  
  
"Oh no?" he questioned, "Look here, I'm the only one who knows where to get the treasure and its secret, savvy?"  
  
Barbossa strutted up to him and said "we don't need your treasure. All we need is to plunder other ships coming our way. An-" he cut off. Something in the distance caught his eye, and a new malicious idea came into his mind. "All right Jack," he continued after a pause ", you won't be killed immediately." Turning to the mob he cried, "All who is for leaving Sparrow on that island yonder, shout AYE!"  
  
The deck rang of shouts of approval. The fate of Captain Sparrow seemed to linger upon this island. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"Death is only the beginning," quote from THE MUMMY. Somehow it seems to apply here.not in this chappie though. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rough hands pushed Jack onto the thin board that led to the ocean. "Walk the plank yer sea-dog!" shouted one of the pirates. The former Captain glanced spitefully at the crew of the Black Pearl. It was sickening to see the crew commit such mutiny upon his ship. Never less, he swallowed his thoughts and regained his former composure.  
  
"Now men," Captain Jack Sparrow began with a very faked air of solemnity, "I must tell you that committing mutiny is a horrible sin in the eyes of god, whichever one you believe in and you will be horribly punished. And," he added with a knowing glance, "that just meant that yer all goin' to hell. Savvy?"  
  
Now the men began to look uneasy, but Barbossa stepped in, "We're pirates here, erm, Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, adding the word 'captain' with a sarcastic flourish, "we're doomed anyway, so better make life useful while it lasts!"  
  
"Damn," Jack muttered under his breath, "why did Barbossa have to mess up all his plans?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Swim to the Island  
  
The captain of the Black Pearl had now been reduced to walking the plank. Instead of listening to the goading of the other pirates any longer, Jack jumped off the plank in a diving fashion and plunged into the cold ocean. The chill of the ocean almost instantly seeped into his clothes but he did not have time to worry about that now. What he really had to worry about was fighting the almost certain doom of drowning.  
  
Waves flapped over his head and he had to gasp to breathe though he did fortunately, know how to swim. He couldn't fight the waters much longer for that ill fated day, the waves crashed and collapsed violently upon the usually calm surface of the sea. He gasped for breath but found himself breathing in water.he was drowning! Jack strove desperately for the surface.but his strength ebbed and it was a hopeless cause. "Oh well," he thought, " People always said that death by water was an easy way to die.and they.are right."  
  
Yet even after this thought, he still held on to his hope to live and swam for the island. Then, as if my magic, the waves turned and instead of pushing him away from land, cradled him towards the island. Jack let himself flow along with the current until he touched the sandy shore. He lay there for a moment, deeply inhaling and exhaling the life giving air that was around him, then, with much difficulty, stood and turned towards the sea. He saw his mutinous crew sail away with his ship.  
  
After a brief moment, he remembered the pistol that Barbossa had given him.finding it, he held it above his head and in a loud voice, yelled, "Barbossa, this shot will be for you!"  
  
A cannon shot rang as a response. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five: A way off the Island?  
  
Any Armor for Sleep fans here? I see a problem in Jack's narration for the island he was on. If he had suffered so much in the sun with no water, then how come the island shown in the movie was bursting with vegetation? What happened with the shade trees? I just realized.I'M WRITING REALLY SHORT CHAPTERS! I promise to stop doing that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It had been two days now, two days of wandering in the scorching heat, trying to find food and water. The once proud captain was in the shade, pestered by the gnawing hunger that grew within him. The mutinous pirates couldn't have found a more miserable spot for Jack. Shelter was plenty among the trees, but water and food were scarce. He was able to gather a meager two quarts during the first rainfall, but had been too foolish to save it for he was not used to such natural hardships. Sure, he had suffered plenty before, but it was incomparable to the type of torture of thirst and hunger. The mere two days seemed like weeks and months. His thirst increased for during his trip to the island, he had swallowed some sea water.  
  
Through his delirium, he heard some footsteps coming up behind him. Not being able to believe it to be true, Jack turned and was surprised to see the sight of two men coming up.  
  
"A bloody seadog," one of the men whispered, "it's best to leave him alone. Must've gotten booted off his ship for a reason, I'm willin' to bet it was for a good reason too."  
  
"Even a scally-wag like him deserves a chance to survive," the other one replied through gritted teeth, "I'm pretty sure he's alive."  
  
"Why don't you give him a kick? That'll show if he's a livin' or not."  
  
Jack heard all of this and a grin began to spread on his weathered face. As the two men argued whether to leave him alone or not, he quietly stood up and walked behind them. Then in a loud voice, he exclaimed in a rather loud voice, "If you gents are done arguing there, an introduction needs to be made. I am Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl; my crew committed mutiny and left me stranded on this desert island. I'm perfectly alive, savvy? All I need and want is a bit of food and drink, preferably a bird and some rum."  
  
He watched the two men grow silent and his slight grin grew into a smirk of amusement.  
  
"Er, Captain Sparrow," the first man said a bit gruffly, "I am George Skinmord, and that," he paused, pointing to the second man, "that is Earl Fountain, my partner in our business venture."  
  
"Oh, you're businessmen?" Jack questioned with a little more than a tint of sarcasm, "may I inquire as to what you two gents are selling?"  
  
"Now sir," Earl cut in, "our business is our own, and you best stop askin' questions. I have a good mind to bring you in to the commodore; I hear he'd be happy to hang dirty snivelin' pirates!"  
  
"You wouldn't want to do that," Jack began in a warning tone, "the Commodore is just as eager to convict illegal rum traders. You're the head rumrunners of the Caribbean and he'd be wantin' your head as well, so if I go, you do too, savvy?"  
  
He watched the eyes of the Rumrunner fill with hatred.and knew that he had to seize this moment and use it to his advantage. "But I'll make you a deal," the Captain continued, "you get me a ship to the mainland, and I'll keep my mouth closed."  
  
Skinmord began to laugh, "Jack here, how's a man like you supposed to take down two gents like us eh? There's an easier way of shutting your mouth peeermenantly."  
  
For by all appearances, the two rumrunners were huge burly men and Jack appeared miniscule compared to the two of them. Yet Skinmord was mistaken about Jack's true abilities. After all, he had never heard of Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl.and didn't know about the pistol that Jack had until-  
  
"Oh, touch me and this shot here will drill straight into your skull."  
  
Skinmord was stunned for a moment, as anyone would with a gun pressed to his head.  
  
Grinning a bit, the captain continued, "So you want to get back to negotiatin'? Or something else may happen.there is more than one way to persuade a man to do something.."  
  
"Killin' me will do no good to ya sir," Skinmord sputtered, actually, all he wanted was to gain some time until his partner could get there to help him.  
  
Jack knew what Skinmord was doing.buying time.and he had unfortunately underestimated the capacity of Jack's intelligence. Holding up his sword to Skinmord's throat, Captain Jack Sparrow growled, "I'm warnin' you laddie, you have no clue of how to deal with pirates, so just stop tryin' now."  
  
By this time, Skinmord was thoroughly spooked, "Captain Jack." he stuttered out, "Let me go and I'll give you a trip back to the mainland."  
  
The captain smiled and released his prisoner. "I'll have to just take your word on that won't I?"  
  
Grinning, Skinmord said, "Of course."  
  
"Okay, then as your guest I would like to sample some of those bottles of rum!" 


End file.
